


tag you're it!

by Itannya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween prompt, Other, i draw a map and all- anyway, it was difficult to have a lot of people hiding everywhere, just look closer, lets get creep folks, set in a time where yachi isn't here yet, there's kagehina foreshadowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-07 16:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itannya/pseuds/Itannya
Summary: The setter frowned at Hinata’s incomprehensible whisper. He recognized the look in Hinata’s eyes- that look of distress when the short boy let fear take over all his functions.‘’Stop that- it’s just an old house. Let go!’’ Kageyama blurted with his voice cracking a bit on the last word as he shook his arm to get rid of Hinata. He fought his fear and looked up just to see nothing. Kageyama rolled his eyes and entered the house, shutting down his scary thoughts.Halloween is upon us. The whole karausno team decides to go play games in a abandoned house.hide and seek, tag, they'll all play during an afternoon without noticing that something is playing too, among them.





	1. hide & seek, boys

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a monstruous mix of the return of haikyuu (season 4 COMING SOON), halloween (which is my FAVORITE holiday) and the kpop group VERIVERY. 
> 
> verivery released a music video a month ago called ''tag tag tag'' that really was creepy. creepy enough to make me write a fic mostly inspired by it, so i suggest that you go watch it if you're brave enough...... yeah you should. i just saw all of our karasuno's boys in that situation, so here it comes. Itannya's comeback.
> 
> last thing! this is the first really long (haha, sike) fic i write in english. if there are any mistakes, i'm sorry! but karelyss is my beta reader and i trust her 1000000% so i think there won't be any. HAHA
> 
> enjoy this first part, i'll see you on the other side.

They all stood in front of the house in silence, some of them feeling excitement running through their veins, others already regretting this bad idea. Almost all of karasuno’s members were there, shivering in the chilly air of October. The wind was strong today and kept messing in their hair and getting through their jackets.

That house was just at the frontier of their town, with many trees in the yard. Now that it was in front of them, the house was everything but welcoming.

It was abandoned.

As long as any of them could remember, it had been. It wasn’t so scary like that, in the middle of the day but it wasn’t inviting in the slightest. There was so much dirt in the windows that they couldn’t see inside, only guess the furniture’s forms.

‘’So... shall we go?’’ Sugawara’s soft voice broke the silence.

A concert of mumbling answered him and Tanaka took the lead, it was his bright idea after all. Nishinoya quickly followed and eventually, everyone did. Hinata was the last one with Kageyama; both of them seemed pretty cold to the idea of going in an abandoned house to play hide and seek games. The red haired boy kept suspiciously looking up at the small balcony until the white curtains behind the glass door slowly moved. Hinata violently grabbed Kageyama’s wrist.

_‘’Somethingjustmoved!’’ _

The setter frowned at Hinata’s incomprehensible whisper. He recognized the look in Hinata’s eyes- _that_ look of distress when the short boy let fear take over all his functions.

‘’Stop that- it’s just an old house. Let go!’’ Kageyama blurted with his voice cracking a bit on the last word as he shook his arm to get rid of Hinata. He fought his fear and looked up just to see _nothing_. Kageyama rolled his eyes and entered the house, shutting down his scary thoughts.

\--

They were all sitting in the living room, gathered around chips bags. Tanaka was in the middle with his co-captain of the adventure, Noya, and began to explain the rules. They had examined the entire house all together just to make sure it was safe, that there weren’t any rats or gas leak, holes, and worst case scenario: someone else. But the house was clear, simply smelled like old things and dust. Tanaka clapped in his hands to get the attention off the chips.

‘’Alright, let us explain now. We won’t play regular hide and seek because that’s for LOSERS! Y’all brought your phones, right? So everybody hides, except the tagger. That guy will count outside and then come in to search. When the tagger finds someone, he snaps a picture of that person in their hideout, and must send it in our groupchat.’’

‘’Why can’t we just play regularly? What’s the point with the phones?’’ Tsukkishima interrupted with his usual impassive attitude.

‘’Cause it’s different and creepier! It’s almost Halloween!’’ Nishinoya answered with ferocity.

‘’Yeah, that’s the spirit! When you find someone, you take a picture but that person will stay where they are, until everybody is found. Then, we’ll start another round.’’ Tanaka explained. ‘’The second round is even better. But I’ll explain that later. Everyone gets how we’ll play?’’

They all nodded. Daichi had an indefinable smile and he was secretly enjoying this thrilling adventure. Sugawara quietly patted Yamaguchi’s shoulder- the younger boy hadn’t seemed at ease since they had arrived but unlike Hinata, Yamaguchi was quiet about it.

No one said it out loud, but they all had thought about it.

Ghosts. Spirits.

It was almost Halloween, and abandoned house strangely rhymed with haunted house. Tsukkishima and Ennoshita were probably the only ones that weren’t scared at all. Even if it was still daylight outside, there wasn’t electricity anymore in the house; the stairs, the first bathroom and one of the bedrooms didn’t had windows and were consequently pretty dark. Other than that, the house was completely normal. At the first floor were the kitchen, the living room and a room that must’ve been an office, with a door that lead in the backyard. The second floor only had two bedrooms and a gigantic bathroom. The best part was that the house was almost empty with the exception of pieces of furniture. In other words, there was enough space to hide a bunch of wild, goofy adolescents.

\--

Hinata sighed, his forehead glued to the front door. Of course, he had been the one chosen to be the tagger. Asahi’s point was that it should be Hinata or Noya, as they were the smallest, and so, more difficult to find. He had said it wasn’t fair. Nishinoya had refused to be the tagger, and that had left Hinata with no choice but doing what he hated the most in hide and seek: being the one searching.

Hinata sighed again as if it could change his destiny and gathered his courage. The young boy finished counting and pushed the door open as the rhythm of his heart fastened. He didn’t like this whole idea, this place that smelled like old people and the very essence of his existence. He walked in with his hand clenched around his phone. It wasn’t fair to let him start the game.

‘’Guys, I’m coming in!’’

Hinata’s small voice fell into the oppressing silence. The young boy closed the door and shook his head- it was just an old house. He pulled himself together and walked toward the kitchen with a new determination.

He’d find all of his friends and he’d show them that the game was on.

Hinata started his research under the table, then looked inside the fridge (with a_ AH-HA!_ but no one was there). His gaze wandered in the room as if he was a predator, analyzing the possible hideouts. He stopped in front of the sink and slowly, very slowly, bent in front of it. Hinata grabbed one of the panels and opened it, discovering his captain’s face. Daichi smiled and laughed in silence while Hinata jumped on his feet with a victorious expression. The red haired boy snapped a picture of Daichi and sent it to the groupchat.

‘’I guess I’m the first one found, eh. Go on, Hinata, find the others!’’

Daichi looked at his phone to see the picture of himself. Tanaka sent a ‘’HAHAHAHAHAHA’’ text right after and they heard some buzz from other’s phones in the house.

‘’Turn your phones silent!’’

\--

Tsukishima was outside in the backyard. He didn’t liked being here nor spending his entire saturday with his teammates and was seriously considering going home and leaving everyone play their stupid game. Yet, the image of Yamaguchi was in the back of his mind, ‘’We should go, Tsukki. Well, I’m going, so you should come.’’ He had said. So there he was, standing outside and freezing in a backyard that looked like a dumping ground. Even the shed looked like a shack. Curiosity got Tsukkishima’s boredom and soon enough, the tall boy walked deeper in the yard to check out the cabin. It wasn’t like he had something better to do, after all.

\--

Hinata had already gone through the living room, which was by far the most dusty room. The sofas and boxes were all covered under sheets that were probably white once. In the corridor’s closet he found Tanaka, all curled up next to piles of books. The picture was pretty funny and he helped his senpai to get out; the tension Hinata had built-up until now slowly disappeared with Tanaka’s laugh.

The young boy was about to climb the stairs when he heard a shuffled laugh coming from where he was. Hinata slowly turned his head and walked back in the living room. His narrowed eyes scanned the room and he triumphantly smiled when he realized he had missed checking under the table. At this point, he felt more confident than when the game had started (even if he only had found Daichi and Tanaka) so he didn’t expected to see Nishinoya jumping on him when Hinata grabbed the sheet.

‘’GWAHK!’’

The echo of his scream resonated in the almost empty house, quickly followed by Noya and Tanaka’s laughs. Now for sure, everyone knew that Hinata had gotten scared.

Really, he hated being the tagger.

Hinata went up the stairs with his hand still trembling. The first bedroom and the bathroom were the worst because they didn’t had any windows- all Hinata could see were shadows. He turned on his front camera and helped himself with the light on his phone. He stood in the door frame of the bedroom, discovering a large bed with a mirror next to it.

_Do I really need to go in there? Could no one be there, please? _

Hinata first checked under the bed - nothing - before entering the room. He passed next to the broken mirror without seeing that _his reflection didn’t follow him_.

It stopped and turned his head, looking at Hinata for a moment, studying him. Hinata was too focused on the old tv in the corner to pay attention. So focused, that he noticed a movement in the screen. He stepped closer. His heart skipped a beat when he saw with horror a tall shadow moving right behind the door, right behind him.

The young boy immediately turned to face it with the intention of throwing his phone or anything on the opponent’s face. His mouth opened in an ear-piercing scream that froze Asahi in his movement. Because it only was Asahi, Hinata recognized their ace after a terrifying moment. It took them both a few minutes to regain their composure and make sure none of them was having a cardiac arrest or a seizure.

\--

Yamaguchi heard Hinata’s second scream and got the chills. It was as if the red haired boy’s fear was contagious, just making Yamaguchi more anxious than he already was. Since they had been inside, the freckled boy couldn’t help but feel as if they were being watched. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees and made sure the shower curtain was in front of him. He kept sliding because of the bath’s surface.

‘’What and idiot.’’

Tsukkishima’s voice was only a murmur but Yamaguchi heard it. He smiled and covered his mouth, reassured. The game would probably end soon, there were only five members left for Hinata to find. Yamaguchi looked at his phone as they received the third pic.

\--

Ennoshita was hiding in the closet of the second bedroom and was starting to feel stiff. His hideout wasn’t as comfortable as he thought it was. He lifted with difficulty his phone up to his face, careful of making sure the light of the screen wouldn’t betray him. He received Asahi’s picture, like everyone else, but shortly after his phone lighted up again. Ennoshita opened his messaging, to discover a text from an unknown number. He clicked on it, discovering a picture of the closet he was in. The young man frowned and lifted his gaze to have a peek through the wardrobe’s slats. There was no one.

Ennoshita started to feel watched, his stomach twitching a bit. And then he realized that it must’ve been Sugawara, who was hidden under the bed facing the closet.

_Of course. _

A prudent sigh escaped his lips and Ennoshita closed his phone. For a second, that pic had creeped him out - everything about this house was creepy. Hinata approaching the bedroom chased away Ennoshita’s thoughts, pulling him back in the game.

\--

_‘’What the fuck?’’_ Tsukkishima regretted listening to his curiosity as soon as he discovered what was in the shed. He had walked around it until he had found the doorframe. There was no door anymore but the tall boy wished it still was there.

In front of him was the biggest collection of dummies he had ever seen. Small ones made of wood, other human-sized like the one his mom had, for sewing. They didn’t have clothes on, none of them. All stacked together in the shed like a pile of dead bodies. Some smaller ones were dispersed on the ground in unimaginable position. Tsukkishima left the shed behind with a disgusted face. It was time to go home, new game or not.

He walked away with the strict intention of letting the others know about this and take Yamaguchi home with him. No way that he’d stay in the house of a fucking creep, even if it was thirty years ago.

\--

Hinata continued his research only once he felt that his heartbeat was calm enough to let him live. He went to the second bedroom with relief. This bedroom was clearer because of the balcony and the natural light of the day had never seem so comforting. Hinata easily found Sugawara under the bed.

‘’Finally! It was so dusty in here, I almost sneezed a thousand times before you found me!’’ Sugawara exclaimed while Hinata was looking around the room.

‘’This whole place is dusty, senpaï!’’

Hinata then discovered Ennoshita. Despite this being the room where, at first, Hinata had seen something move the curtains in the balcony’s window, the young boy totally forgot to check out there.

If he did, he would’ve found a Kageyama less irritated and frozen.

No, instead, Hinata sent the two pictures of his teammates and walked out. All he needed now were Tsukkishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

‘’Only three to go!’ I’m coming for you, Kageyama∼’’

Hinata hummed in the not so silent atmosphere anymore. Chatter could be heard through the entire house now that most of the team had been found. It gave Hinata the courage of going in the bathroom, only to find Yamaguchi.

‘’What? You’re alone- but where are the others?’’ The red haired boy shouted and ran back into the bedrooms with fire in his eyes. No one would escape him, especially Kageyama.

‘’Where are they!!’’

When Hinata finally looked outside the balcony, he unpleasantly met with Kageyama’s pale face, quickly followed by the setter’s insults. They both ran downstairs while shouting, as loud as hurricanes. Tsukishima was standing in the hallway with a not-so-disinterested expression anymore.

No one noticed that Yamaguchi’s face was paler than before. He was still in the bathroom, staring at the door and looking completely off.

Tsukki wasn’t with him. He had been alone this whole time and if Tsukkishima had moved, Hinata would have seen him. But then, if Tsukkishima hadn’t been found yet, _where was he? _

And who the hell Yamaguchi had heard sooner, when they were alone?


	2. tag tag tag, boys

Kageyama was mumbling insults in Hinata’s back as they walked down the stairs. His fingers were so cold, he had almost dropped his phone three times when trying to look at the pictures when he was hiding.

To think that Hinata had totally missed him on the balcony, when it had been the first place where the red haired boy had ‘’seen’’ something move. It had been a bad hiding spot and Kageyama regretted it, but he was blaming Hinata all the way and no one could stop him.

‘’I’m telling you, I’m leaving. This- these dummies over there? I’m not staying here.’’ Tsukishima was telling Daichi when everyone finally gathered downstairs.

‘’Hey, I didn’t find you!? Cheater!’’

Hinata looked up at the blond with raised eyebrows. Tsukishima slowly turned his head and narrowed his eyes before answering with a scornful look:

‘’Are you getting more and more stupid or it’s just me?’’

Their little chat got easily swept away by Tanaka’s shout. When he made sure he had everyone’s attention, he joined his hands together.

_‘’Alright, it’s time for the second game.’’ _

He declared with a ferocious smile. Tsukishima turned silent and glanced at Yamaguchi, who looked pale. But then, Sugawara found there were chips left, and shared it with all of their teammates while Tanaka presented the second game.

‘’This time again there’s only one tagger. The fun part is, we don’t need to hide this time, nor do we need our phones. Because the tagger… will wear this!’’ The spiker searched in his bag and when he raised his arm, a blindfold was in his hand. ‘’But how does it work, you may ask? Well listen. The tagger will clap one time with his hands, and everybody - wherever you are, close or far - has to respond with two claps. Ya’ll get it? One clap, two claps. The tagger only needs to touch or grab the others, and the game can go on for a long time again! Now… We need to chose who’s gonna be blindfolded.’’

If Kageyama had known that there was one chance that he’d get blindfolded on this Saturday afternoon, he would’ve stayed home. He met Hinata’s amused gaze before Nishinoya wrapped the piece of fabric around his eyes.

It wasn’t complete darkness ; if Kageyama looked down, he could actually see his feet and a certain range of floor, which meant that he’d be able to see other’s feet if they were close enough. Already, he was making strategies to win while all of his teammates ran around loudly. Kageyama stretched his arms and started walking in the living room a bit clumsily. He was determined not to stay too long in that stupid blindfold. The setter clapped a first time and when he heard claps_ and_ Hinata’s laugh from the kitchen, he made his way through the sofas, his hunter’s instincts unleashed.

\--

Nishinoya dragged Tanaka to the second floor as soon as Kageyama was ready to start. They went in the first bedroom, whispering loudly with excitement. Both of them had been hiding in the first floor, during the first game. It now felt as if they had an entire new playground - quickly forgotten when they discovered the old tv in the corner of the room. One shared look was enough. They gathered around the tv and Nishinoya brushed his fingers on the dusty screen while Tanaka pressed all of the buttons. A large grin appeared on his lips when the tv suddenly turned on, illuminating their faces. All they could hear were static noises, before the first images of a video started to play.

\--

Hinata thought that his idea was brilliant. There was a tall cabinet in the office room and he had decided to climb on top of it. Despite how many times he’d clap his hands, he was sure that Kageyama would never be able to find him. There was even an escape route from that room : the back door that led outside. A perfect plan. The young boy heard the setter’s clap, and clapped back two times.

\--

Another single clap. Since the start there was _someone_ that didn’t get that part, the only part they had to do. Kageyama grumbled and turned his head in the direction of the sound with clenched fists.

‘’ For the last time. I’m the one supposed to clap one time, and you clap two times. Bet it’s Hinata again- Hinata! Two times!’’

He walked with his arms in front of him, his gaze locked on the floor. He was taken aback when his hands met a wall. He had heard a clap, right there.

He sighed, remembering that the others could move in that second game, since he was blindfolded. The black haired boy frowned and decided to follow the wall, walking in the corridor that led to the stairs. He could hear strange noises coming from above, some kind of crackle.

‘’I’m not deaf, I hear you!’’

He warned before placing a feet on the first step. He’d get this done with, enough was enough.

\--

Daichi moved again, trying to get his feet in the closet to close the door. The way he was in was wrong but his shoulders were just too large for the space. Once again, he hadn’t find a comfortable spot to hide. In denial, he continued to move until he was finally able to fit in, and shut the door. The captain was in the same hiding spot at Ennoshita before, and Ennoshita had been found in the last ones. So this closet was one of the most perfect places.

Once he closed the door, Daichi heard muffled sounds in the corridor. He looked between the slats just to see Sugawara entering the room, walking slowly like some kind of ghost. The setter stopped right in front of the closet, standing there in silence. He was barefoot.

Where were his shoes?

Daichi felt a shiver going down his spine when Suga lowered his gaze, looking at him.

This wasn’t the kind of look he usually got; this wasn’t Suga’s sweet, playful gaze. Those eyes were empty and seemed to see right through his soul.

‘’Sugawara?’’ Daichi murmured with an unsettled voice.

All of his muscles were tensed and he felt the urge to get out. Yet, it only was Suga. Playing with him, doing a trick or trying to scare him. But even feel Sugawara’s energy didn’t feel the same.

Daichi’s heart stopped beating when Suga’s lips spread in a disturbing smile. The silver haired boy didn’t say anything, just turned around and walked out of the room. And as soon as he left, the oppressing feeling Daichi had felt vanished. The captain stayed frozen for another whole minute, before pushing open the closet’s door and rushing into the corridor : there was no trace of Suga.

\--

No sound was coming out of the tv, but none was needed. Tanaka leaned closer and narrowed his eyes, trying to process what they were watching.

The video showed the front of the house they were in, as if the person holding the camera was standing in the front yard. It seemed like a film made for archives. The point of view changed, showing images of the other bedroom and going towards the balcony. The white curtains moved, tugged by an invisible hand. A group of people outside, standing outside where the camera was before. They finally moved. As they approached the house, Tanaka felt terror creeping inside of him.

The people were them.

There was no denial possible when the group got closer to the front door, when Hinata lifted his head to look directly at the camera and pointed at it. Tanaka jumped when Nishinoya violently grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to get up. What they had just seen couldn’t be explained but no words were needed.

They rushed and stumbled out of the room and there was a short moment of silence between them before Nishinoya started to shout from the top of his lungs.

\--

Kageyama was walking the stairs when he heard the screams. He immediately took off the blindfold, watching in surprise as Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped out of a room. They started talking at the same time so the setter didn’t understand a thing until Daichi calmed them down. Kageyama followed them back in the living room, his eyes searching for Hinata. Something was going on and he was sure the red haired boy was still hiding like the idiot he was. Almost everyone quickly gathered in the stairs and living room.

‘’Noya and I were in the room and we turned on the tv upstairs-’’

‘’And a video started to play and at first it was okay, but then…’’

‘’Then we realized it was us- we have to leave! Y’all understand?!’’ ‘’There’s a video of us this afternoon, someone is here and filmed us!’’

There was a short moment of silence before chaos exploded in the house. No one moved as they just looked at each other in shock, trying to decide if it was another prank or not.

‘’I told you guys there’s something wrong here!’’ Tsukkishima exclaimed.

He got up and grabbed Yamaguchi by the arm. That was the sign everyone needed to move. The entire team got up and rushed towards the front door with a feeling they couldn’t hide anymore.

The cold wind hit them in the face as soon as they were outside, the rain making the whole situation even more nerve-wracking. Kageyama was the last one getting out. His heart was racing and he wanted to be everywhere on Earth but here; yet, Hinata was missing. The setter was about to point it out when finally, finally, he recognized a flash of red hair hurrying before him. Kageyama heard Daichi say something like ‘’Let’s go!!’’ but he couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth.

‘’There you are, dumbass! You didn’t hear what happened, idiot??’’

‘’I was outside!!’’

‘’Outside my ass! Wait- where are your shoes?’’

Hinata was barefoot. Kageyama saw the others running towards the street and he wanted to follow them, he wanted to get away and go home - but Hinata didn’t move. The short boy turned around and looked straight at him, looking perfectly unalarmed. He gave Kageyama a look that the setter would remember in his nightmares.

‘’I lost them, Kageyama. Can’t do anything about it. Should we go?’’

Hinata tilted his head and raised his voice to imitate Suga’s, saying the same words the older had said when they had arrived. Kageyama felt a shiver rise in his spine and he narrowed his eyes. He started to believe that something was wrong, not only with this whole thing, but with his friend too.

Then, Hinata moved closer and grabbed him by the sleeve with a mischievous expression before mocking him.

‘’Did I just freak you out, Kageyama-kun?’’ Kageyama tried to hit him and Hinata ran towards the others. The setter chased him and gladly met with everyone else without a look behind him. Every step he took away from that house made his doubts quieter, until they reached out civilisation again. They stopped in the first restaurant they found to try to prevent Hinata from getting a cold.

Kageyama never forgot that afternoon. Sometimes, very late at night, all of his suspicions and doubts would creep in the dark and keep him awake. He knew that his teammates and him definitely mingled with something too terrifying and improbable to be named.

\---

It had been silent for a while now. Hinata glanced at the door and noticed that it was now raining outside. It sucked because he didn’t bring an umbrella. He was still on top of the cabinet, but started to wonder if they had just left him there.

‘’Guys?’’

He called out as he sat on the cabinet, legs hanging. The silence was long, oppressing. Was it a test? Were they trying to scare him? Hinata ran a hand in his hair and was about to get off when he heard a response.

_clap clap _

The red haired boy felt relieved, the answer reassuring him. He pressed his legs back on his chest with a grin, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to pour all my interest for horror and halloween in this short fic.  
a story that gave you some chill (i sure hope it does), i tried my best! 
> 
> for those who wander what exaclty is playing and haunting with the boys, you could compare it to ''It''. a creature that can shapeshift  
not only physically but can imitate your personality as well. monsters aren't always looking terrifying.
> 
> again, this was a halloween fic, so it'll be the only fic EVER that doesn't fnish that well.  
see you soon! 
> 
> ita


End file.
